cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Tyranus
Jar Jar Binks was a Sith lord known as Darth Tyranus who served as the senator of Endon, and later became the Emperor of the First Order Empire. He serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main antagonists of the series. In the prequel trilogy, he is played by Ahmed Best, and in the sequel trilogy, he is played by Andy Serkis. Biography Binks was born and raised on Endon in Gunga city, and he eventually started training under Sith lord, Darth Nihilus. As such, Binks became an extremely powerful Sith lord, taking the name Darth Tyranus, and eventually, consumed by power, he used the Force to secretly weaken Nihilus, so that Nihilus would be weakened in a duel with Kui-Gon Jinn. As Nihilus recovered in her bed, Tyranus killed Nihilus in her sleep. As he resided on Endon, Tyranus came upon Sheev Palpatine and he took him as an apprentice, training Palpatine to become a very powerful Sith as well, with Tyranus dubbing Palpatine as Darth Sidious. With that, Tyranus and Sidious began conspiring with each other to seize control of the Galactic Republic and reestablish a new Sith Empire and finally wipe out the Jedi. This started to take place with the invasion of Endon, as Tyranus assumed his naive and innocent facade as Jar Jar Binks, and he came upon Jedi Knights Kui-Gon Jinn and Kobi-Ben Kenobi. Binks began acting like an ally to them, leading them to shelter at Gunga city, and then leading them to the Endonian capital of Theed, where they rescue queen Amidala Naberrie. Once escaping from Endon and coming upon Tatooine, Binks follows Jinn and Kenobi into Mos Espa, where they come across Anakin Skywalker. Sensing how incredibly strong in the Force Anakin is, Binks begins setting in motion another plan to turn Anakin into a Sith agent, manipulating Jinn into freeing Anakin and make him into a Jedi. Once arriving on Coruscant, Binks manipulates Amidala to return to Endon and fight the occupying forces of the Trade Federation of Neimoidia. Arriving on Endon, Binks helps fight in a fierce battle in the fields, helping Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi, with Binks using stumbling Force techniques to battle enemies. After the battle, Binks attends the funeral of Jinn, who was killed in the battle, where he secretly discusses with Palpatine his plan to turn Anakin to the Dark side, and then he later attends the celebration of the Endonian victory, where Binks introduces Palpatine to Anakin. After many years, Binks manipulates Amidala to make him the new senator of Endon to replace Palpatine, and as such, Binks assumes the role of senator of Endon for a number of years. Binks welcomes back Anakin and Kenobi and congratulates them on their victory in the Endonian reprisal against Neimoidia. Later on, Binks attends senate meetings, where he uses his manipulative skills and Force mind tricks to very successfully sway the senate in full support of his decisions to very heavily strengthen chancellor Palpatine. After swaying the senate to grant emergency powers to Palpatine, he then secretly meets with Palpatine afterwards to discuss plans further. However, knowing that Yoda is following him and that he can sense the combined Darkness of the Force around the two, Binks heads back to his room, making Yoda believe the Darkness is originating from him alone. As Yoda confronts him, Binks finally reveals himself as Tyranus and escapes in a Republic gunship, in which he then heads to Geonosis. Coming to Geonosis, he meets with Separatist leaders General Grievous and Jango Fett in order to facilitate their escape, but they are confronted by Anakin and Kenobi, who discover Tyranus' ruse. Tyranus helps Grievous fight in a fierce Lightsaber duel against Anakin and Kenobi, in which Tyranus easily subdues them both, that is until Yoda arrives. Taking him on by himself, Tyranus battles Yoda, and they find themselves evenly matched. Not willing to risk going further with the duel, Tyranus distracts Yoda and then he escapes with Grievous and Jango. They secretly make their way back to Coruscant, where they meet up with Sidious to discuss things further. From then on, Tyranus continues acting as a Separatist leader, in which he secretly leads the Separatist forces alongside Grievous. During the final stage of the war, after Jango is killed over Coruscant, Tyranus meets with Grievous on Meridian, and later on, as Republic forces assault Meridian in a vicious battle, Tyranus watches as Anakin leaves, then he watches in secret as Kenobi and Anakin fights and kills Grievous. Afterwards, Tyranus leaves Meridian, vanishing from any public view, but maintaining contact with Sidious. From then on, during the days of the Empire, while making sure he kept out of the eye of the Rebel Alliance, Tyranus kept heavily acting as an advisor and mentor to Sidious as he lead the Galactic Empire. Decades later, as Sidious is killed and the Galactic Empire falls, Tyranus returns to take control of the loyalist Imperial Remnant and reform it into the First Order. With Tyranus leading the First Order, it creates a massive empire throughout the galaxy and his forces fiercely battle and firmly crush any resistance in the way. Along with this, he also turns Anakin Solo and Ben Solo, the Force sensitive sons of Han Solo, to the Dark side and dubs Anakin as Kylo Ren and Ben as Siro Ren as he makes them into his highly skilled Sith apprentices and enforcers. Tyranus continues leading the First Order in taking over the galaxy and rebuild the Galactic Empire, combating the forces of the Galactic Federation and the Galactic Militia. He consistently mentors Kylo and Siro in their missions and he implores them to commit actions that test their resolve. He also creates Starkiller base, a First Order super weapon constructed into the Force sensitive world of Ervan, that could destroy several planets at once, and Tyranus commands the First Order from there. As they confront the forces of the Galactic Militia, Tyranus, implores Kylo Ren to kill his father, Han Solo, while Tyranus himself uses the Force to peer into the minds of his enemies and sense where important things are. After discussing with General Hux on his mission at Starkiller base, Tyranus uses the Force to peer into the mind of Rey Skywalker and discover the location of an important Jedi holocron, and sends troops to find it. He then finally has the base destroy the Militia world of Hosnian, then later on, after sensing the location of the holocron, Tyranus sends troops to take the holocron from Luke Skywalker, capturing Maz Kanata and the native Aing-Tii in the process. After Tyranus brutally tortures Maz, he manages to take control of the holocron and use it to turn the Aing-Tii into powerful Sith warriors. With that, he then sets his sights on the Galactic Federation world of Coruscant, sending forces and the now extremely powerful Aing-Tii to destroy the shield generator protecting Coruscant on the planet Rilaban. After their forces succeed, Tyranus recalls all the Aing-Tii back to Starkiller, while leaving the Storm Troopers there to guard it. After discussing his plans with Kylo and Siro to destroy Coruscant with Starkiller, Siro voices concern that Rilaban will also be destroyed and kill the Storm Troopers stationed there, but Tyranus and Kylo state that they should simply let them die. During the ensuing second Militia assault on Starkiller, when Luke finally confronts him, Tyranus then executes Maz in front of Luke in the thermal oscillator base, leading to Luke fighting Tyranus in a vicious Lightsaber duel. However, Tyranus discovers the charges Luke placed on the oscillator reactor, and realizes it is too late to stop it. The charges then go off, heavily damaging the oscillator and finally killing Tyranus, as well as Luke. His death leads to the Aing-Tii being free from his control. Personality Tyranus was an incredibly sadistic and ruthless Sith lord who was extremely power hungry, manipulative and deceitful. While putting up his facade as Jar Jar Binks, he initially presented himself as a very goofy, mischievous and naive, though still somewhat skilled and aware of his surroundings. Through this facade, he was able to gain valuable trust and ensnare others into his plans, and he was easily able to fool others into thinking he was oblivious and of no threat. Once the facade was broken, however, he revealed his true nature to be an incredibly stoic, cruel and mean spirited sadist and a calculating chess master who greatly enjoyed the suffering of his enemies. He was incredibly power hungry and did whatever he could to obtain power, and not only did he not care for how many innocent lives were lost because of it, but he enjoyed the suffering he caused so immensely that he sought to cause as much damage as possible in his endeavors. Tyranus was very manipulative and deceitful, easily fooling others, and he displayed a total lack of empathy or remorse for his actions and displayed no humanity or sympathy for others. He was also highly nihilistic and believed that death was central to life. Abilities Tyranus was extremely powerful in the Force, being able to use vast numbers of Force techniques and could easily overpower the strongest of opponents with these techniques, and he could harness the power of the Force and manipulate it to his will in many ways. He was also very skilled at using the Lightsaber and was an expert fencer, being highly skilled in using vast offensive and defensive sword moves and could take on the strongest of fighters in combat. Along with this, Tyranus was also an extremely skilled manipulator who could very easily fool even the strongest and smartest of minds, being able to sway many minds at once to support him. He was so strong in the Force, that he was able to sway the entire senate with a mind trick to support Palpatine. Relationships Sheev Palpatine Darth Revan Kui-Gon Jinn Kylo Ren Siro Ren Luke Skywalker Rey Skywalker Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Authority Category:Complete Monster Category:Alien Category:Chaotic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:War Criminals Category:Monster Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Defilers Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Normal Skilled Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotists Category:Elementals Category:Empowered Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Mischievous Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Fascists Category:Enforcers Category:One Man Army Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Trickster Category:The Heavy Category:Torturer Category:Possessors Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Game Changer Category:Sophisticated Category:Trap Masters Category:Usurper Category:Gaolers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Genius Category:Harbingers Category:Terrorists Category:Heretics Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Kidnapper Category:Anarchist Category:Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Incriminators Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Jerks Category:Guardians Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Creators Category:Lawful Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Nemesis Category:Nihilists Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Old Characters Category:Omniscient Category:Propagandists Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Category:Symbolic Category:Evil or Good From the Past